The Lost curse
by Rosex18
Summary: Percy stays behind in Tartarus and closed the doors of death while Annabeth escapes and is held back. Now Percy is stuck being tortured. Before Percy is allowed to leave Tartarus, Kronos curses Percy with the Lost Curse. This curse changes one's view on their w Annabeth and the others must help Percy remember again. Will they be able to break the curse? T for stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. *sigh* Rick Riordan does! :(**

Percy POV

I am hanging from the cold stone wall by the bronze shackles holding me up. My skin is burning with scars from knives, whips and many torturous weapons.

Where am I you might ask? Well some might call it the very pits of hell, but it's actually the pits of Tartarus.

Who am I? My name has been fading over the time I have been stuck in this pit. Though, I think my name is Peter, Patrick, no it's Percy. Percy….Percy Jackson, son of the almighty sea god Poseidon, and Saviour of Olympus.

How long have I been here, long enough to forget most of my life before Tartarus. All I remember are faces, especially a pretty blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. I know I lover her, but I can't even remember her name. I can remember images of her and I together. We kissed, laughed, argued, and fought monsters together. It's sad that I can't remember her name.

What happened? So as the girl and I were escaping Tartarus together, we realised that someone has to stay behind to close the doors and keep the monsters in Tartarus. She wanted to stay with me, but I got some of my friends to hold her back as I closed the doors. Now Kronos and a dew other monsters who hate me are torturing the sanity out of me.

"Today is your last day of punishment Perseus, be happy that the fates forbid me of keeping you here any longer," growled Kronos. My eyes perked up when he said that this was my last day of torture. Can it really be true? Am I getting out of this hell hole? "Yes Perseus you are, but it doesn't mean I can't make your life miserable outside of Tartarus. Let's start with a curse shall we?! Said Kronos suddenly amused. He chanted a curse in ancient Greece, but my brain couldn't translate what he was saying. Then he looked up at me since my body was hung up on the wall and whispered, "from now on, you shall hold the lost curse." With that he turned me around so that my stomach was touching the wall, and he pulled out a blood-red dagger. Then he started carving words into my back.

With each cut, my back was screaming in pain. By the end of his cutting, I could see a gigantic puddle of my blood on the floor.

"Too bad we couldn't have any more time together Perseus. It would have been so much fun", Kronos taunted. I couldn't do anything, but wince at the pain that suddenly exploded into my head.

******This line break is going to be called Keith!*******

Annabeth's POV

Today was the day that I would finally get the love of my life back. After two long years without him, he will finally return. I remember that horrid day he choose to stay and close the doors of death.

/Flashback\

_We finally made it. Percy an I have been in the very pits of Tartarus for about a week. If it weren't for Percy, I would have already lost all traces of sanity in me. We keep each other sane and stay together._

_Now we are standing in front of the doors of death, ready to leave. We exit Tartarus and we saw the rest of the seven and Nico. Percy and I ran to everyone in joy. Piper and Hazel have tears of joy running down their cheeks, while Jason and Frank have huge grins on their faces._

_I hugged everyone, but Percy and Nico have separated themselves from us to talk silently to each other. I was about to ask Percy what was wrong, but instead he walked up to me and hugged me so tightly with so much passion he could give._

_Then he pulled away to face me and the others. When he let go, he whispered something to Jason._

_"What do you mean it's the only way?!" Jason whispered back kind of loudly._

_"Someone has to do it, and I won't let anyone else do it but me. Besides, you can lead everyone to victory," Percy answered._

_"Um, Seaweed-Brain, what are you talking about?" I finally asked him, with slight fear._

_"Nothing Wise Girl," he said hesitantly. Now he was scaring me._

_"You know its something important, so why won't you tell me?!" I demanded._

_At that moment, he walked back up to me and kissed me. This kiss was filled with passion, even more than our underwater kiss. We kissed for about five minutes, till we pulled away for air. Then he nodded to Jason._

_"I love you and no one else could make me feel the same way you do Wise Girl. You are more beautiful than Aphrodite, and my only true love," he told me, "Do not mourn over me, and move on okay? I will miss you."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked him with tear filled eyes._

_He started to walk back to the doors of death, and then it hit me. I was an idiot to believe that we were finally free._

_"No Percy don't do this, you can not be serious?" I called to him, but he didn't answer. I started to run after him, but someone was holding me back. Jason. "Jason, let go of me!" I screamed, but he wouldn't let go._

_"Percy, what are you doing?" asked Hazel._

_Finally he answered, "Someone has to close the doors. From the inside and out."_

_Hazel started to well up. "Hazel, stay strong. You are a strong girl and Frank is there to help you. Don't be ashamed of you awesome powers. They are a blessing not a curse." Then he turned to Frank, "you and Hazel were one of my first friends when I arrived at Camp Jupiter. I am proud to be related to you and to have even known you. Don't let the others fall apart okay?" frank nodded and wrapped his arms around Hazels waist._

_"Leo, I know we came off a bad start when we first met, but now that's over and I know you better. I don't hate you at all and think that along this war, you will save many lives. And this isn't you fault. This isn't any of your guy's faults._

_By this time he was standing in Tartarus. "Piper, I don't know you all too well, but I know that you feel useless to this whole thing. Well you aren't. You are very important to this war, and without you, we would already be dead._

_Now he started closing the doors from the inside and Nico from the outside. I was getting hysterical and thrashing around in Jason's arms. I was screaming at Percy not to do this and at Jason to let me free._

_"Percy don't do!" I yelled._

_"Move on Annabeth, I'm not worth it," he said sadly._

_"Don't you dare say that Percy. You know that you are much more than that," I yelled back at him._

_He gave me his lopsided grin, with tears in his eyes and said," Goodbye Annabeth."_

_The doors were two inches apart and about to close. I managed to break Jason's hold and sprint for the doors. The doors slammed and I knew it was too late. I punched the stone doors with my bare fist. Of hurt like hell, but I didn't notice at the time. My fists were bleeding, and I'm pretty sure that I broke a few bones, but I didn't care. By the end of my rage, I melted to the ground and cried. My head placed on the door and it faced the floor. The ground was stained with a few drops of my blood._

_"Why? Percy? Why?" I asked. No one answered. The others left me to sulk for a few minutes, till Piper came to comfort me._

_"He did this so we could live and defeat Gaea. Don't throw his sacrifice away," she said._

_I nodded and finally got up and walked to the Argo II._

_I won't give up on you Percy I promised to myself._

/Flashback finished\

That memory haunts my nightmares and never lets me forget it.

When he gets back, I won't let him go, or even think about doing anything like that. I hope he will be okay.

*LINE_BREAK*

I was waiting with the other five by Thalia's tree, when they finally arrived. Hermes was walking up the hill with a knocked out Percy on his shoulder. He looked horrible. He had a short-sleeved shirt on and scars were drawn along his arms. There were also a few cuts on his damaged face.

Hermes laid Percy down at the top of the hill in front of us. The other Olympians were there to see the hero wake up. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. All I could see was pain in his eyes instead of happiness, but then his expression turned to fear.

"Please leave me alone," he cried.

We all had confused looks on our faces, and then I approached him. "What's wrong Percy?"

"Why do you keep torturing me? Kill me please, just kill me," he begged.

Now everyone was shocked. He was begging for death. What did they do to him?

"Percy it's me, Annabeth."

He finally looked up and instead of fear-filled eyes, they were covered with rage. He stood up and charged.

He first attacked an unsuspected Frank, knocking him out. Then he punched Hazel, sending her flying. By that time, everyone was on guard and waiting for him to attack, but no one expected him to charge at me.

"You all will die!" he screamed. The gods finally stepped in and held him back.

I just stood there, shock written all over my face.

"We need to bind him so he can't hurt anyone else," someone said.

As they tied him up, he lashed around trying to free himself while screaming many threats to all of us.

His eyes finally fell on me and yelled, "I will get revenge for what you did!"

That's what broke me. Those words hurt. Even if I didn't do anything, those words burned as they came out of his mouth. I fell to the floor and cried.

"What did they do to you seaweed-brain?" I sobbed.

**A/N: so that was BOOK NERD 4 LYFE first 2 chapters of the Lost curse. I decide to put the 2 together to make things easier. I hope my chapters will be as good as this was! **bites nails nervously****

**R&R**

**~Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys this is my chapter hope you like it! It might seem different, but just keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series.**

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

The gods managed to chain Percy as he screamed bloody murder at us. "I will get you back for what you did! I will torture you, just like you did to me! I won't stop until I kill you all!"

Tears had not stopped flowing down my face. How could he not remember me, us. After all we've been through. Something seriously bad must of happened to him.

Evently the gods had to bring him to olympus. A crowd was starting to gather around Thalia's tree and it was not helping that Percy was screaming at the younger campers he was going to kill them all.

A bright light surrounded us and we appeared in the throne room of the gods. Percy was bounded and gagged at the bottom of Ares throne, probably because he had one of the best chances of stopping Percy if he escaped. Percy's eyes were going round the room, glare at people and sending shivers up their spines.

We bowed low to the gods, only someone of them noticing. Poseidon looked absolutely heartbroken, his head was resting in his hands, his eyes shimmering in tears as he looked at his son.

I stared over at Percy and noticed how hurt he really was. His nose was slanted to the left of his face, it was probably broken and had not been set back in place, one large cut ran from the right side of his temple to under the gag wrapped around the lower half of his face. His once white shirt was covered with cuts, holes and blood. Word were seen to be cut into his arms, probably ancient greek but i couldn't tell from this distance. His legs pulled up to his chest, they seemed weak, as if he hasn't used them in a while.

The gods were arguing amongst themselves. Apollo looked as his was trying to get close to Percy, but every time he got close Percy lashed out and Apollo drew back again. Three gods seemed to be arguing the loudest, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hermes, which was an odd group to argue.

"Something needs to be done!" Zeus thundered. **( hehe love that pun!)**

"That doesn't mean you send him back!" Aphrodite screeched.

I gasped. They wanted to send Percy back. After everything he's been through. After everything _I've _been through. I was just about to step in when Hermes interrupted, "Please,listen, if you just calm down we can sort this out."

My mother, Athena, stepped in. "If you all just sit down and stop shouting we can think this thing out."With a few grumbles and some random words being screamed, everyone god got back into their seats. "Now has anyone got any logical ideas on how to fix this?"

And then it started again gods screaming at each other. And it also looked like Artemis was ready to tackle Aphrodite, from the way she was standing.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Athena screamed. "I have an idea and if you want to hear it sit DOWN!"

I looked over at Percy to see how he was taking this. He looked confused, or maybe he was thinking. "

"I suggest we take a look at Percy's memories so we can see exactly what happened in Tartarus." All the gods started nodded their heads in approval and mumbling in agreement.

"Thats all very good and all" Leo spoke up," but Percy's gone."

And then it started all over again. We started panicking, searching around for Percy and some gods even flashed out. I ran over to where Percy was sitting before. His gag and chains lay there and a few drops of blood from his wounds. I ran up to Leo. "When did he leave, we did he go." I yelled in his face, shaking his shoulders. " I don't know," he stuttered, " I just looked over to Percy, to see how he would take the news and he was gone."

*****LINE_BREAK*****LINE_BREAK*****LINE_BREAK*****LINE_BREAK

Gaea POV **(bet you didn't see that coming.)**

I watched the scene on olympus and sighed. Would those puny gods never learn. As soon as I saw no-one was looking, I opened the ground under Percy and watched in envelop him.

I chuckled to myself. Kronos did good. "Mistress." I heard a voice mutter behind me. I turned around as saw Perseus, kneeling before me.

Perfect.

**A/N: so I will finish it there. I was going to add more, but I thought I just keep you waiting. Next chapter should be up for next Thursday. So I hoped you liked!**

**R&R**

~Rose


End file.
